lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GreatveemonOne/LPS Character Quiz
So yeah, I completely program a Which main cast pet are you for LPS on Flash with complete designs. But I feel like that the program still have a lack of questions, I already saw some on the other webs but it seems it's pretty few and that something that won't totally reflects of who character are you This is some questions that I already created with the corresponding pet(s) inside the questions. Some of them have double meaning. You loves singing You always like to organize things You likes encouraging your friends and supports them You loves to make your friend laugh You are a coward You loves dancing You're so hyper You chit-chat a lot You're kinda girl-ish You're kinda boy-ish You hate grooming You're a comedian You loves to do magic You like doing a very complicated plan that you are the only one who understands it You're a diva You're so sensitive You're easily get distracted You're always wants to be on spotlight You're easily get jealous when someone steals the attention from you You're some kinda detective You're not so interested in fashion You can ride a unicycle You are an artist You have unnatural ability You are a fighter You have an anger issue You are smart You are not in the smart department You are aerobic You are claustrophobic You want to be an astronaut You believed that you'd met a real alien You loves treasure hunting You are popular but you don't want to You're parents want you to be a doctor You're kinda chubby You're slim You understands Mandarin You have cousins on other country You loves to watch a movie about a spaceship that go to planet Newton(e.g. Star Trek and Star Wars) You love to watch someone that falls a lot and you find it funny You have more than 4 crushes You have many phobias You have been put in a love spell before You're camera shy You can juggled bottles You like ribbon dancing You like break dancing You love hip-hop songs You hate cobras You're afraid of marshmallows You're afraid of ghosts You have many comedian's prop You have many magician's prop You said something that you doesn't know that you are getting sarcastic and starting to hurt someone's feeling You wants to be a captain You loves to watch a movie about the Prince that falls-in-love with the Princess You love to give negative critiques on a stage dancers on the tv You worry a lot You are pretty good on make-ups You love to wear different dresses If you hate the dress, you'll rant about it instead of telling the truth why you hate it? You don't know the meaning of giving up You love to impress your idols You teach someone that stealing is wrong You love watching horror movies You are a sexist, you think guys smell You adopted a bird before You like eating cheeses You have a crush and you have a hard time facing him/her You becoming destructive when you can't find the things you are looking for You loves to grab your friends' attention You likes accusing someone even you don't have any strong evidence So, can you guys help me? I need more question and which main cast pet(s) are you referring to your question(s). Btw, should I also organize the questions to its own categories? Category:Blog posts